illusionists' sadness
by tsukiyo haruna
Summary: daemon, chrome and mukuro


- As the battle between Mukuro and gets intense for the Mist Guardian position, Chrome watches eagerly with the rest of the Vongola Guardians The 7 Arcobalenos already told the Vendicare guards not to interfere because it was already an internal conflict within the Vongola Family. The Vendicare guards granted their request and left the battleground immediately. Unexpectedly, on the first place fights for no reason at all but suddenly Chrome got his attention and interest.  
>Daemon stopped for a second, then turns to the audience to make a deal to the exhausted Vongola members who fought the other Shimon members lately, and to the strongest babies, the Arcobalenos. Mukuro also stopped. Daemon says 'once and for all, I want to make a deal for this fight *turns to Tsuna* if I win, I should take Mukuro's position and that girl *points to Chrome*, in exchange, if I lose, I would never interfere to the Family again, what do you guys say? Nufufufu~ Everyone stared at Tsuna waiting for the answer. Then Mukuro steps forward then says 'Tsunayoshi Sawada, let me have the decision for this since Chrome isn't your property at all'. Tsuna just nodded. Ken shouted angrily 'Mukuro-sama, you shouldn't listen to that guy, you just have to beat that scum'. Mukuro stares at Ken, Ken just nodded in silence. Mukuro walks to Chrome, when he's about an inch away, he whispered to her 'Even though, I'm not sure about the outcome of this battle, but do you trust me in this one?'<br>Mukuro added that it would be for their future too. Then he turned to Daemon, 'You! I don't know what your scheming on having interest on her but ...', Out of unsureness that he will triumph, he bloated out '... will u promise to let her live and take care of her since her organs is just made up from my power, will you?'. started to draw his weapon then simply says 'As you wish . Then the battle began to start again. Suddenly, Chrome vanished. They're surprised when they saw her in the arena already.  
>Everybody was shocked when Mukuro, attacked Chrome knocking her out of the arena, Mukuro said angrily to Chrome 'it s time for you to die! Mukuro jumps out of the arena to finish the innocent Chrome who doesn't have any idea of what's happening and why Mukuro is now going to kill her. blocks the attack of Mukuro then saves Chrome while saying 'what are you doing? Mukuro just said 'Don't interfere here, I'll kill this animal'. Everybody was so shocked, even Reborn bloated the words 'this is bad everybody didn't noticed that Mukuro is already hallucinating that is Chrome and vice versa.<br>Reborn warned Tsuna not to interfere or the battle is already finished, but Tsuna ignored Reborn for the first time because he also cares for what would happen to Chrome. Reborn also wants to help that time since what Mukuro is doing is already an act of treason to the Family but he let Tsuna do the honor. Mukuro focused all of his energy to make a final blow, when it was about to hit, a shadow appeared.  
>In the midst of the intense battle, Tsuna goes to rescue Chrome; he was already suited with the new Vongola Battle Gear X Version. He saved Chrome and takes the girl in the side of the other guardians. 'I can't understand what you're doing but I don't like to see you out of your mind, it's already enough'. Mukuro, pissed on what Tsuna did, he started to give his final blow of his remaining energy while shouting, 'I said don't interfere with my doings! What's wrong with what I'm doing! You son of a ~'Mukuro wasn't able to say the following words when a 'Burning Axle' strikes him down.<br>Mukuro tries to stand from being down, he only managed to kneel. He got the grip back to reality, spitting with blood, he can only see blurred visions of everybody but one image is familiar to him. It was Chrome's. He looks at her face, it was full of fright. Noticing the other's leaving the ground tilting their heads in disappointment. The last thing he saw is Chrome's face trying to reach Mukuro's sight while leaving.  
>Notices Chrome with another person, he simply pushes his sight much further, only to realize that it's Daemon. Ken and Chikusa were left to try to help Mukuro, but then, he commanded the duo to leave him alone. And so they did, they don't have the guts to defy Mukuro's order anyway. But before they leave, Mukuro told them to always take care of Chrome. The two nodded in despair and sympathy to their boss. Everything in his life seems lost for Mukuro. Esp. Chrome whom he adores the most. A special girl for him.<br>Without realizing, Mukuro already finds himself stucked in sadness. It was that time that he realizes that it was Chrome he was trying to attack and that's why Tsuna made some actions. He blames himself in everything that happened. He didn't know how to handle that kind of pain, the pain of losing someone he LOVES the most. Within that moment of his grieving of what happened, a sudden tear drops in his right eye for the first time in his entire life, then closed his eyes.  
>Meanwhile in a Vongola meeting...<br>The Mist Arcobaleno Mammon secretly talks to Reborn~ 'I don't like anything that happened. Even though it's none of my business, I'm warning you guys, I got a really bad feeling about this'. Reborn replied, 'Neither do I but, you know what'll happen to Mukuro once we didn't grant 's wishes, besides, nobody stands a chance to that guy, we're not allowed to interfere, he holds the Vongola Ring of Mist now~ it'll be troublesome either way, they moved the inheritance next week, I'll think of a way'.  
>In the mean time, Tsuna had a hard time on determining what happened back in the battle. Reborn appeared on his room, then started to talk 'Oi Tsuna, don't blame you there, there's a reason for anything that happened . But Tsuna seems to not hear it. Reborn decided to leave him alone. - In Kokuyo Land -<br>Ken and Chikusa still grieve for what happened to their master Mukuro esp. Chrome. While is just around not leaving Chrome's side remembering what might happen if he leave her alone.  
>The day before the inheritance, finally approached Chrome in a gentle manner. Chrome was shocked but she suddenly remembered to thank the guy who saved her life. Seeing 's face makes Chrome feel like he's still with his master Mukuro, the only difference is the eye, that beautiful eye that she misses so much. 'Th-thank u' Chrome just suddenly bloated that out. 'If it's for saving your life, it's nothing, I don't need unnecessary casualties anyway, nufufufu~'. Then they chatted while walking.<br>They didn't notice that Ken saw them. Ken hurriedly looked where to find his Master Mukuro. And when he finally did, he reported everything, even the inheritance which will be taken place tomorrow. After saying those, Ken took his leave, leaving with a box sealed with a ribbon. - The inheritance began - Tsuna and the other guardians gathered for the official proclamation of the Tenth Vongola Family Boss. Everybody was in formal attire, many other well-known and alliance Families gathered. Then the 9th Vongola Family boss, Timoteo had arrived, he wasn't too happy about the outcome of the last battle but he can't interfere anymore.  
>The passing of the title starts, Timoteo proclaimed Tsuna as the new boss, everyone celebrates and feasted for the tenth boss including whose sitting next to the other guardians. Suddenly, the main door of the entrance opened.<br>It was Mukuro Rokudo; he's walking towards Chrome who s got Daemon on her back. The bodyguards tried 2 stop Mukuro from getting in. But they was all staggered and knocked down on the floor with his trident. Other families tried to stop him from getting near too. They were all knocked down by a devastating earthquake which was Mukuro's illusion.  
>The other guardians were all shocked to what's happening. Suddenly, steps forward and cockily say 'you don't stand a chance on beating me in that situation, do u have a death wish? He didn't mind , hence, he steps forward.<br>Chrome starts to worry about him. She wants to go to Mukuro but Tsuna stops her in fear that it would end up like that again, Mukuro was still too far away. He had a hard time defeating the bunch of mobs, resulting to a bleeding in his face and the other parts of his body.  
>Daemon used his lens to verify if it was the real Mukuro. He's surprised and shocked then grins when he found that the bloody man who s in his front was the real deal. A couple of steps away, Daemon steps forward again and said 'No one will interfere with us . Hearing those, all the other guardians, except for Chrome get back.<br>Mukuro was already weak when he reached Daemon. 'Did you know what you did in our battle is an act of treason? You attacked an innocent girl, a member of the Family, she is'. Mukuro didn't listen to what Daemon says. He simply walked towards Chrome. He's a bloody mess already, he walks very slowly.  
>He's already done, at the moment he reached Chrome, tears of blood rushes down Mukuro's eye because of the stabs that he took. His eyes were already bloodshot. Blood was running down on his mouth.<br>Tsuna asked Bianchi to take all the others down to the basement so they won't see the glory scene esp. for Lambo and I-pin who already their tears had fallen. Both cried when they saw how Mukuro was hurt. Ken and Chikusa can't do a thing; they just looked down as if like they we're already expecting this to happen. Yamamoto even shouted to Mukuro to stop. Kyoko and Haru also called Chrome but both ignore them.  
>An inch away from Chrome, A stab from Mukuro's back knocked him on the floor in front of Chrome's feet, it was Daemon. Tsuna was planning to interfere already but he stopped when he saw Mukuro stand up again. He's eyes and mouth we're exerting great amount of blood, he placed his head pass Chrome's face and whispers something. Then his bloody hands hold Chrome's hand. Chrome tears suddenly fell.<br>Mukuro was going to wipe the tears but a 2nd stab pierces his heart accidentally pulling Chrome's eye patch when Mukuro got down. Tsuna didn't hesitated anymore but something strange happens he was about to make his first attack to Daemon.  
>The place was filled with light. Daemon was shocked when he opened his eyes. The first generation guardian and the Primo appear. Primo said 'Your mission here is already finished a long time ago, we can no longer take your reckless actions, you already cost to much chaos, we'll take u back now where u belong' the other guardians took Daemon's soul sealed into the ring'. Primo turned to Tsuna.<br>? everything in this world has an end, remember that Decimo'. Then they disappeared. Tsuna was shocked, knowing that those words mean that Mukuro already passed away. Seeing Chrome holding Mukuro's hair while its head nested in her legs, Tsuna felt guilty of what happened. Ken and Chikusa ran to take Mukuro's body in their hideout, the Kokuyo Land. - The night after the funeral -  
>Chrome watches alone while still grieving for his master's death. Ken approaches her having the box he had last time.<br>Ken speaks in a sad manner 'He wants you to have this'. Ken hands the box tied with a red ribbon. Chrome looks at Ken while she stops crying at the moment. Then Ken already left Chrome. She opened up the box and she was surprised when she saw the dress that she's wearing when she first met her master Mukuro. A letter was attached into the box. Even without reading it, the tears starts to kiss her cheeks again. She opened it and read it:  
>Nagi, I want you to live your life as a healthy normal person. Mukuro By that time, more tears runs down her face. She remembered what her master's last words to her. He whispered her:<br>Even though I haven't told you this. I adore you. Thank you for sharing your life with me, now It's my turn to give it back to yours, I will always be with you all the time, I'm giving both of you my life, even though this ended tragically, I know someday, someone will continue a new legacy for me, now take my hand Nagi'  
>There, she started to realize that Mukuro gave her his life in exchange, not only for her to be able to live her life with her new organs. But also for the fruit of they're love to live. She caressed her tummy gently while saying 'Someday, you'll be a great man like your Father'.<br>-a tragic love story ...THE END... 


End file.
